broken days
by falling winter roses
Summary: a collection of thirty-one drabbles, poems, and short stories of love and heartbreak and emotions and the things that could never be :: one a day, every day :: based on a series of prompts by impossiblethings12/burnt up feeling :: T is maximum rating, some chapters may not be rated T :: october writing challenge 2017
1. day one: a girl falls

**a/n: welp first thing i've posted in a while. so my friend ImpossibleThings12(who you should totally check out her writing is amazing) made an october writing challenge, and well i decided ah well, why not do it? so here's the first one guys! sorry it was posted late.**

 **.**

 **i**

 _ **a girl falls**_

.

 _and the bodies kept falling, falling, falling, down to the ground, slipping away like ashes ashes ashes._

 _no, she couldn't save them._

 _they weren't alive, and neither was she._

.

there were the demons.

oh, the demons that would never leave her alone, the voices in her head that wouldn't stop screaming and shouting. the products of the people who were supposed to be her parents, yet never were.

they screamed that she was a coward, she couldn't save them, _your fault your fault your fault_ was all she heard.

and eventually she began to agree, and the screaming changed to a whisper—

 _my fault my fault my fault._

.

 _she slid down to the floor, head in her hands, sobbing, she didn't even know anymore. the tears stung, and the utter pain in her body, the utter pain of her mind. she couldn't live like this, could she?_

 _no. she couldn't. she wasn't alive._

 _not anymore._

.

the tears were only a product of the pain, weren't they? so why did they sting every time they fell back to their owner, why did they hurt too?

everything hurt.

why, why did everything hurt?

.

 _she was a void. she was broken, and no one was there to fix her._

 _and why?_

 _her. she was the reason there was no one left, she was the reason that she couldn't live anymore. she was broken, and she couldn't be fixed._

 _not anymore._

.

she didn't even know anymore, so confused, twisted into a whirlpool of emotions and the void of inky darkness that was her mind.

annabeth chase was falling down into an endless void, and this time, no one was there to save her.


	2. day two: love only hurts

**a/n: and i'm currently finding time to write this because I HAVE THIS MASSIVE TEST OCTOBER SEVENTH AND THE STUDY TEXT IS NINETY THREE PAGES LONG AND IM ON PAGE THIRTY SEVEN AND IM GOING INSANE AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY HELP ME** **okay i'm done ranting now here it is** **.** **ii** ** _love only hurts_**

she remembered all the days when they'd been on the run, the days where they'd been together, and happy, and everything had been just right.

and those days would never ever be possible again.

she had _loved_ him.

it was no simple teenage crush, not just a thought that he was handsome (which he was) or that he was nice (which he also was) no, it was _love_.

and so it hurt, it hurt like burning needles in her heart, when he turned.

and she felt _angry_.

angry at him for turning, for betraying all of them.

angry at kronos for taking him away from her, for poisoning the mind of the one she loved.

and angry at _herself_ , for letting this happen, for not being able to save him from the darkness.

she had _failed_.

 _love_ _only_ _hurts_ , they said.

and it did hurt, it hurt like fucking hell and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

she couldn't stop the burning, stinging, stabbing pain that he, the only one she'd ever truly loved, that he was gone.

gone _forever_.

and so thalia grace kept hurting, because love only hurts.


	3. day three: fire is spreading

**a/n: ellooooooooooooooooo still friggin stressed outtttttttttttttttt**

 **.**

 **three**

 _ **fire is spreading**_

 **.**

smiles and laughter, warm hugs and comforting faces.

all gone now.

.

and there were screams of pain, there were pleas for mercy.

and there was no end.

.

an escape, a freedom.

unbound from the ties of a life he'd always hated.

.

"you drool when you sleep," she said.

it was love at first sight, at first drool…

.

"we'll meet you on the other side," he said.

and then they fell.

.

smiles and hugs.

"it's over," he said.

all over.

but not for long.

.

a scream.

"fire!"

.

it started small at first, it was a tiny fire, emitting only a tiny spurt of smoke, but the wind and air caught it and it swirled into a monstrous hurricane of not water, but fire, deathly, searing, roaring fire, roiling and boiling across the camp.

.

the tongues of flame were reaching up, up, up into the sky and there was nothing that he could do to stop them, not a single tiny thing to wash away the fire.

and he was screaming and shouting and hoping hoping hoping that somehow, someway, the fire would disappear, that it would burn up, that the roaring of the flames would die away and she would still be there, alive, standing in the ashes.

.

hours later it died, and the smoke was lingering in the air, and it was deathly silent.

and he found her in the ashes, broken, dirtied, and—

 _dead._

.

she was dead.

.

gone.

.

gone forever.

.

and he was broken.

.

because of the moment when the fire decided to spread.


	4. day four: nostalgia hits

**a/n: yay i'm totally going to fail this stupid damn test**

 **.**

 **four**

 _ **nostalgia hits**_

 **.**

if only

it was

echoing

in her head

of broken memories

/\

broken

forever

beyond repair

never ever

to exist again

/\

flashing memories

behind eyes

holding tears

like seas of emotion

/\

tears flowing down

if only she could drown

/\

'i want to escape,'

she screamed

she wanted to escape

from the

 _haunting memories_

/\

they were happy

yet they were sad

for she knew

that she would

never again

be even slightly glad

/\

a broken feeling

missing something

a love

forever gone


	5. day five hidden in the deep

**a/n: is legitimately about to fall down from exhaustion ah well**

 **.**

 **five**

 _ **hidden in the deep**_

 **.**

 _laughters of grin and joy_

 _haunting a lonely boy_

 _stop haunting me_

 _please, just let me be_

.

the warm welcoming faces of people long gone

haunting a boy full of pain

.

 _if only i could leave_

 _oh, if only they could see_

 _the pain inside of me_

 _the truth of what lies beneath_

.

because no one ever cared about the lonely little boy in the back of the playground, eyes red from crying, bruises across his body, scars all over his arms and legs.

because no one ever knew, and no one ever cared.

.

 _screams of pain_

 _in every day_

 _screams of war_

 _i've lost what i'm looking for_

.

the screams were never heard, never heard by anyone except the one who created them, and the one who laughed with every cry.

.

 _begging to be me_

 _pleading to be free_

 _all i ever wanted was escape_

 _escape from this awful place_

.

in the end he was free, yet never complete.

and all his secrets were forever kept, hidden in the deep.


	6. day six: she could only jump

**a/n: and here i am back with another one.**

 **and i honestly think that this one is one of my favorite prompts ahh this is going to be fun to write though sorry for the overwhelming angst in this one (actually sorry not sorry heh)**

 **.**

 **six**

 _ **she could only jump**_

 **.**

and he _saw._

he saw the scars, he saw the pain that filled her dark fathomless void-like eyes, and he knew he needed to help her.

 _you idiot,_ she thought at herself.

how could she have let someone find out?

.

"please don't save me."

"how could i not?"

"i'm not worth it."

"yes you are!"

"no i'm not."

.

he wanted her to stop.

she wanted him to stop.

they were in an endless tug of war.

.

"please stop."

"i can't."

"why not?"

"no one cares."

"i care."

"Liar."

.

she knew he was only lying.

yet at first he was not.

but the demons told her otherwise.

.

"why won't you just listen to me?"

"why should i?"

"you matter. i care."

"that's not the truth, and we both know it."

.

and she knew she didn't deserve someone amazing like him, she knew that it could never last.

she knew that she was only hurting him.

so she pushed him away.

.

"stop pushing me away!"

"no."

"why?"

"i'm just trying to help you."

"how is that helping?"  
"you shouldn't be here with _me._ "

"yes i should."

"i don't deserve someone like you."

.

and in the end she gave in, and she saw his love, and that he cared.

and she was happy for the first time in a long while.

and the last time.

.

she hugged him.

"i love you."

he smiles.

"i love you too."

.

they were a perfect couple, the happy two, the boy who saved the girl.

but nothing gold can stay.

.

"hey, can you come over?"

"no, sorry. i have something else to do."

"it's okay. just wondering, what else?"

"j-just working on a project. you'll see."

.

and indeed she did see

when he walked in the next day with another girl in his arms.

.

"wha-"

"guess what, _bitch?_ i'm breaking up with you sorry excuse for a human being."

she was in shock. "what? why?"

the other girl laughed in her face and spit on her. "why don't you go look in the mirror, you fat slut?"

and they walked away, arm in arm.

she fled.

.

and she carved the words into her skin that night.

how strange that we cry so hard other times, yet we never cry when cutting, she thought as the blood ran over her skin.

she was screaming in pain inside.

she had never ever cut so deep before.

before it had been a minor thing, to release the emotions and depression pent up inside of her.

it had never been this bad.

but today was the day she decided to.

because he had been the world to her, and so her world was falling apart.

.

and in the end there was no one who cared.

and so she could only jump.


	7. day seven: secrets

**a/n: well i totally failed that test this morning ahhhh whyyy**

 **also did anyone notice it's day** _ **S**_ **even and it's** _ **S**_ **aturday and the prompt is** _ **S**_ **ecrets.**

 **.**

 **seven**

 _ **secrets**_

 **.**

 _hidden lies_

 _behind sparkling eyes_

.

she held too many hidden secrets, held deep underneath, and they were destroying her piece by piece.

.

 _secrets hidden_

 _demons bidden_

.

she screamed for salvation, but the gods were no longer kind. they turned their backs on the girl who now only wished to die.

.

 _too full of pain_

 _only wishing to cut open a vein_

.

she was falling apart and the blood was her only companion in the world of gray and pain and eternal loneliness.

.

 _pleading screams_

 _breaking at the seams_

.

'let me free,' she begged, but life was her prison and she would forever be locked in that dismal world.

.

 _let me go_

 _into the snow_

.

but never was she to be freed. and she knew the only way to get out of her prison was something that was impossible.


	8. day eight: constellations

**a/n: sorry this was posted so late but ahh well also i got a 1390 on my first ever PSAT for the PSAT yay i guess**

 **.**

 **eight**

 _ **constellations**_

\/

 _bob says hello._

/\

they watched the stars together, a silent vigil to the one who saved them both but couldn't save himself.

\/

 _the last words of a titan forever gone._

/\

and somewhere in the darkness of the void was the soul of a kindly old titan who sacrificed himself to save the two demigods who had washed his memories clean.

\/

 _he'll be forever broken down below_

/\

and suddenly they remembered the girl who had laid down her life for the victory of the battle that they had fought at that mountain rising up from the sea so very long ago.

\/

 _Stars. I can see the stars again, m'lady._

/\

the girl who had gone through so much heartbreak but built up that wall of strength as that brave, loyal, fearless lieutenant of the goddess of the hunt.

\/

 _zoë nightshade, the hunter who would forever lie above._

/\

and they stared up at the midnight sky together, watching the stars.

thinking about the ones who would never see those crystals truly again.


	9. day nine: he didn't come

**a/n: YESSSSSSSS I MADE IT INTO THE ASTRONAUT CHALLENGE FROM THE TEST ONE SATURDAY YESSSSSSSSSS SECOND BEST IN SEVENTH GRADE SWAAAAAAG**

 **and also excuse this completely crap chapter**

 **.**

 **nine**

 _ **he didn't come**_

 **.**

always wishing to help

always unwanted in my mind

 _(leave me alone. please.)_

once, wishing for you to come

to save me from the monsters of my head

 _(i need you i need you please save me darlin')_

i needed you to help,

i needed someone to hear my pain

 _(come to me i'm waiting here in my loneliness)_

i'm looking for you in the darkness of the alleyway

but no shadow comes, no figure comes out of the light

 _(break me free darling i'm drowning underneath)_

i'm searching for your face in the darkness

but it never comes out of the ashes

 _(he didn't come.)_


	10. day ten: the dead

**a/n: hi sorry i'm late with this one**

 **and number ten already! time truly flies xD**

 **.**

 **ten**

 _ **the dead**_

 **.**

just don't think about them, he thought.

don't think about the dead.

\/

 _the broken souls_

 _those empty holes_

/\

he tosses and turns at night, trying to sleep, but he can't.

because he will be forever haunted by the souls of the people he couldn't save.

\/

 _screams from below_

 _oh, nobody will ever know_

/\

they're gone, and it's his fault.

he couldn't save them, the demons scream.

\/

 _gone forever_

 _never again seen ever_

/\

you are a _coward,_ the voices say. their voices echo around in his head.

and he believes them.

\/

 _screaming for salvation_

 _from the voices in my brain_

/\

you deserve to die, the voices scream.

just do it already.

\/

 _screaming for_

 _a different war_

/\

he holds the blade in his head, staring at the shining metal.

his hand trembles. "i'm ready," he says.

\/

 _this is what i deserve_

 _don't try to save me from this curve_

/\

the blade goes deep, and the blood streams out in an endless flow.

he screams.

\/

 _silver knife in my skin_

 _letting out what is within_

/\

the world spins, and he knows it has worked.

he is dying. and he is happy.

\/

 _i'm letting go_

 _falling down with the snow_

/\


	11. day eleven: in the closet

**a/n: hi.**

 **WARNING: this chapter contains implied rape. read at your own risk**

 **.**

 **eleven**

 _ **in the closet**_

 **.**

screams, pleading cries.

"no," she begged, but her cries were unheard.

unheard by the man who was supposedly her father.

\

she was breaking, but nobody heard her screams.

hidden in the place she was forced to call home.

yet only held nightmares for her.

\

he smiled and she screamed.

that was the way the world worked.

moans and screams, slaps and squirts.

the only things ever heard from that place.

\

she wished she could be free of, but she never would be.

not until the day she died.

\

she wondered why sometimes, why her.

he had broken her from the inside out, and he tore her apart every day.

tearing her apart, inside and out.

\

he moaned as he tore apart the insides of her body.

and she did not scream anymore.

she was not human anymore.

she was just a toy.

something to play with, something to bring pleasure.

\

she used to be broken, but she wasn't broken anymore.

all she was now was an object.

he had turned her into one.

\

now she was silent as he did it to her.

now she was nothing.

\

there were secrets in that house.

secrets **in the closet.**

\

 _(a broken girl,_

 _a broken man_

 _a broken family_

 _never to be whole again)_

 _ **there were secrets in the closet.**_


	12. day twelve: but after that day

**a/n: too much work to do. i hate school. and this is crap but please don't mind this i'm really really tired**

 **is sorta a songfic for "strangers" by halsey because halsey is amazing.**

 **disclaimer: words in only italics are not mine, they come from halsey's amazing song "strangers ft. lauren jauregui**

 **.**

 **twelve**

 _ **but after that day**_

 **.**

she doesn't want me anymore.

i screamed because she doesn't love me anymore.

/\

 _She doesn't kiss me on the mouth anymore_

 _'Cause it's more intimate, than she thinks we should get_

\/

she's too scared to face me.

she doesn't want to admit that she is scared of me.

i don't want to admit i'm scared of me.

/\

 _She doesn't look me in the eyes anymore_

 _Too scared of what she'll see, somebody holding me_

\/

i'm all alone now.

because she left me.

with words that tore into my skin and soul.

/\

 _When I wake up all alone_

 _And I'm thinking of your skin_

 _I remember, I remember what you told me_

\/

we don't love anymore.

all we are is strangers with a bitter history of love and hate and heartbreak.

/\

 _Said that we're not lovers, we're just strangers_

\/

we have a hunger for love.

to be loved.

we have a hunger for other things, too.

like the warm, soft lips against each other.

the soft, roaming hands on our bodies.

we have a hunger to feel.

to be alive.

/\

 _Said that we're not lovers, we're just strangers_

 _With the same damn hunger_

 _To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all_

\/

i miss us.

i miss you, i miss me.

i miss the mornings of laughter and play,

i miss the nights of kisses and may.

/\

 _I miss the mornings with you laying in my bed_

 _I miss the memories replaying in my head_

 _I miss the thought of a forever, you and me_

\/

but she doesn't care, she doesn't remember.

all she remembers is the soft, smooth skin of my body against hers.

/\

 _But all you're missing is my body, oh_

\/

they were perfect.

lovers who loved each other so very dearly.

but after that day?

all they were was strangers.

/\

 _Said that we're not lovers, we're just strangers_

\/


	13. day thirteen: haunted woods

**a/n: happy friday the thirteenth guys!**

 **.**

 **thirteen**

 _ **haunted woods**_

 **.**

the woods were haunted.

they held demons, ghosts, monsters, the worst of the worst.

all behind the place that was supposed to be salvation.

it wasn't salvation.

not anymore.

 _\_

 _haunted woods,_

 _darkened woods._

 _woods kept_

 _in shadows._

 _\_

 _they held_

 _Secrets._

 _\_

 _not only_

 _the monsters_

 _within._

 _\_

 _there was more_

 _to its_

 _story._

 _\_

 _screams_

 _came from_

 _the woods._

 _\_

 _screams_

 _of pain._

 _hunger._

 _fear._

 _lies._

 _\_

 _monsters_

 _torturing_

 _every single_

 _last breath_

 _we take_

 _\_

 _leave us_

 _alone,_

 _we_

 _scream_

 _\_

 _but they will_

 _never_

 _leave us_

 _alone._

 _\_

 _the woods._

 _they are_

 _haunted with_

 _everpresent voices_

 _that they say_

 _don't_

 _exist._

 _\_

 _the voices_

 _broke you_

 _right?_

 _that's what_

 _they_

 _think_

 _\_

 _because_

 _they_

 _don't_

 _know._

 _\_

 _the reality_

 _of what_

 _broke us_

 _lies at the_

 _edge_

 _\_

 _the void_

 _that broke_

 _so many_

 _souls._

 _\_

 _the_ _ **haunted woods.**_


	14. day fourteen: the fog

**a/n: foggity foggity fog**

 **this was really fun to write though tbh**

 **.**

 **fourteen**

 _ **the fog**_

 **.**

the fog was dense and dark

through the mist they made to embark

a story written through the low, dark clouds

they followed down the road,

waves and monsters coming in bouts

traveled down a river in a flimsy, ancient boat

what was ahead was obscured

through the fog nothing could be heard

they traveled blind,

looking behind

trying to see their distant home.

but their destiny was instead

set in stone,

their own bed

would never hold them again.

they traveled down,

through the fog,

traversing across

obstacles abound.

they were the questers

for some distant crown,

to become the masters

of a land soon unbound

from the clutches of something

that they could not see

they were blind to the strings

held by the ruler of the skies, land, and sea

whom held darkness in their hands

binding their land with everlasting bands

so the questers would never reach

the crown, salvation that they seeked

not unlike so many others who thought

that they could somehow have salvation brought

to that land, distant and with

hope for naught.

the kings and the queens

in that land somewhere in between

evil and good

it was never understood

so the questers quested through

the fog, and could not bring

anything but boos

from a crowd who wished for the ring

of a freedom they had never seen.


	15. day fifteen: the fog

**a/n: PROCRASTINATION**

 **and maybe, sort of related to the one for yesterday**

 **.**

 **fifteen**

 _ **wicked**_

 **.**

we are the wicked,

we are the bad

we are the twisted,

pain makes us feel glad

we are not the monsters

or the armies that you fight

we are the rulers

of a land ruled by might

we are not evil, no

we are simply the ones who

ruled yesterday and will still tomorrow

don't dare boo

us for who we are

your image of us

is so very marred

we are not monsters

we rule with a fair and wicked hand

we are simply the rulers

fairly ruling this wicked land

so we rule with an iron fist

is this such a reason to resist?

we simply keep the order

in the cities of brick and mortar

we keep away the dire

shots of guns and gunfire

if you would dare cross the laws set

forth by the rulers of this land

you will soon be met

by a wicked, fatal hand.


	16. day sixteen: ghost child

**a/n: okay well i just had the most terrible morning in the history of mornings**

 **.**

 **sixteen**

 _ **ghost child**_

 **.**

ghost child.

demon child.

that's what

the voices

screamed.

\

that's what

she screamed

the woman

who

supposedly

was family.

\

he didn't

have

family.

not

anymore.

\

and it

was all

his

fault.

\

the

ghost child's

fault.

* * *

" _no!" he cried, backing away from the face of rosa, a face literally radiating anger._

" _ghost child," she screamed at him, eyes full of a hatred that no one, especially not an eight year old, should experience. "it's all your fault."_

 _the tears were falling, falling, falling, and he couldn't stop them._

 _weak, the voices screamed._

 _he wanted them to stop, he tried everything._

 _he thought of happy thoughts._

 _but none of them brought him joy._

 _he never cried._

 _but now he was._

* * *

he was

falling

apart.

\

because of

What?

because

of

himself.

\

he had

broken

his own

world.

\

and now

he

would

pay

for it.

* * *

 _ **leo valdez was a ghost child, and he was falling apart.**_

 _ **because the only one who could glue him back together had fallen in his own flames.**_


	17. day seventeen: tears

**a/n: IM BACK**

 **.**

 **seventeen**

 _ **tears**_

 **.**

there were sparkling tears

crystals in the silver moonlight,

shining off the rain of the eyes.

and there is a certain wonder,

a little urge to ponder

why do we even cry,

how is this a way to get by?

is this simply the rain of our eyes

or is the rain the tears of mother nature

or are these drops simply just a small part of our life

is there really no importance to these tears of strife

all these are my thoughts as i lie in my bed

thoughts ever trailing me in my silent stead.


	18. day eighteen: one wish

**a/n: i am so so so sorry guys i didn't have time to write for two days and then fall break started and i went to chicago it was absolutely amazing though but then parents took away wifi for two more days so here i am! i'm back! and now i have to write the prompts for like a whole week.**

 **great.**

 **well, inbox spam incoming!**

 **.**

 **eighteen**

 _ **one wish**_

 **.**

she

only had

one

wish.

\

it

was

to be

 _alive._

\

that

wish

was

never

to be

granted.

\

she

was

dead.

\

there

were

 _jokes._

\

it

wasn't

a joke.

\

not to

her.

\

"ded inside,"

they

 _laughed._

\

she

did

not

laugh.

\

 _ **i had one wish, and it was to be alive.**_

 _ **the wish could never be granted.**_


	19. day nineteen: under there

**a/n: i have no time to write this but here i am**

 **.**

 **nineteen**

 _ **under there**_

 **.**

there were secrets underneath,

under there the demons seeth

their eyes flash golden fire

as their burning hands tie me to the pyre

\/

 _[scared of your own mind now, they cackle]_

/\

products of my own mind

turning my sight pure blind

torturing my every last breath

following me, screaming from behind

/\

 _[leave me alone, i scream. they will never heed my pleas]_

\/

i can't seem to find

a reason they are even there

can't find a place to hide

from their endless screams and glares

/\

 _[help me, i scream, but nobody hears]_

\/

hidden down deep

are screams never heard

demons lurk underneath

hidden down there

/\

 _[my own mind made me scream]_


	20. day twenty: alone

**a/n: sO mAnY pRoMPtS tO wRiTe**

 **and this implies sex. it's about drew. as you can probably see.**

 **.**

 **twenty**

 _ **alone**_

 **.**

drew tanaka was forever alone,

she had a heart made of ice a stone.

she'd built a wall

around her heart and soul

so she'd never fall

to everyone she was impenetrable

but little did they know

what lay behind the mask

the girl with a ruined soul

hid behind her mask of smiles

and so she pretended that she was okay,

as she rode the ones that came her way

and she was beautiful on the outside

but inside she was torn apart with every ride

and she would moan and toss her head

because this was the only thing that made her forget

and they rocked and kissed and moaned,

bodies entwined in that old cursed bed.

and even though she was always having sex?

drew tanaka was still alone in her head.


	21. day twenty-one: a lost key

**a/n: i'm way too lazy to do this stupid webquest so ima just write dis**

 **.**

 **twenty-one**

 _ **a lost key**_

 **.**

a lost key

hanging somewhere among

brooms carved from trees

a golden wing

flashes in my sight

a buzzing ring

reflecting the dim light

in a room enclosed complete

try to pass the seven chambers

battle the keys on number three

like flying birds

their wings atwitter

a golden key

with fluttering wings

hiding among so many others

the wings they buzz and sing

a lost key is somewhere in this room

and we search for the right one to unlock the door

and we must find it very soon

so we may proceed to the next challenge we was confront

a lost key we must find

buzzing wings turns us blind

a golden flash catches my eye

now the lost key is finally in sight


	22. day twenty-two: unwritten words

**a/n: i'm starting to seriously give up on this challenge. i am so far behind it's not even funny anymore**

 **.**

 **twenty-two**

 _ **unwritten words**_

 **.**

unwritten words spill in my mind

words i so wish to write

they sing a symphony in my brain

words pattering down like rain

they are unwritten words,

they are my unknown thoughts.

they are the words never heard,

words that were forever fought

against but should they really be

so shunned in the world of letters

and words, shouldn't we see

this important part of our world?

they are unwritten words,

they are the spawn of mind.

they are words forever unheard,

they are to the words blind.


	23. day twenty-three: angels

**a/n: i'm hoping i'll catch up soon but that most likely won't happen**

 **i really loved this one though.**

and a blue cookie for you if you caught the halsey lyric in here!

 **.**

 **twenty-three**

 _ **angels**_

 **.**

" **we are the angels," he said.**

\

if we are angels,

why do we cry?

\

did we fall down

from the heavens?

\

did our wings break,

did they crack

when we hit the ground

we've never before touched,  
only seen from far above?

\

did our halos

disappear in a flash

of golden light?

\

or did they break

falling down from

our broken heads?

\

or is this all a lie?

\

perhaps it is a lie

simply here to disguise

the truth underneath

\

" **no, we are the monsters," i said.**

\

we fell down from

the golden heavens

\

the light spilled out

from our hearts and souls

we lost our light,

we were no longer whole

\

we are no longer angels,

or are we somewhere inside?

\

now all we are is the ashes

the ashes of who

we used to be

\

 _(we are the monsters and we are the angels)_


	24. day twenty-four: demons

**a/n: this is rage quitting. tOo mUcH tO wRiTe**

 **.**

 **twenty-four**

 _ **demons**_

 **.**

demon voices, hellish screams

mocking voices, laughing at me

my desperate pleas are forever unheard

under the haze of stinging words

they are my pain,

they are my bane

but they were the only ones there in the night

in the dark when i was searching for the light

the words in my mind

the eyes glaring gold

turning me blind

making me weak, not bold

breaking my soul

i'm falling into a bottomless hole

they tear me apart

slowly cracking my heart

they are the demon voices

who broke me with terrible choices

that they forced me to make,

my happiness they take

.

 _ **demons broke me from the inside out.**_


	25. day twenty-five: the dare

**a/n: so the day this prompt was on wass the one month anniversary of my two awesome friends dating and SO TODAY'S PROMPT IS GOING TO BE ABOUT THEM**

 **i.**

 **ship.**

 **clairlia.**

 **.**

 **twenty-five**

 _ **the dare**_

 **.**

it was a dare.

she had been dared to tell the other of her true feelings.

she was nervous, of course.

really really nervous.

Claire tapped her fingers on her desk in a nervous dance, biting her lip.

Julia, meanwhile, was grinning in amusement.

"why are you biting your lip?" she laughed.

Claire blushed.

"and now you're red as tomatoes," Julia teased.

Claire had typed her message into the text box and was staring at it, wondering if she should hit enter or backspace.

to enter or not to enter, she thought with a slight grin.

okay, fine, she'd go through with it.

with a single keystroke the most important message she'd ever sent was passed through the interweb to Julia.

 _I may or may not like you._

with a pounding heart she waited for the answer.

 _i may or may not like you back._

and claire grinned, because the dare had been completed, and the result was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

 _sHIPPPPPP_ , Sylvia sent.

Claire sighed.

and there was the bad part.

but the grin came back easily, the happiness from the love she had found.

.

 _9/25-best day ever._


	26. day twenty-six: hunting the hunted

**a/n: i feel like this should be hunting the hunters but whatever**

 **.**

 **twenty-six**

 _ **hunting the hunted**_

 **.**

they are the hunted,

we hunt them

with every last breath

\

sometimes i wonder,

why are we the hunters?

\

perhaps in some other world

they are the hunters

and we are the ones

who so desperately run

\

all these thoughts

rush through my head

\

i stare into these

dark, fathomless eyes

and i wonder why

\

we stand still,

silent and unmoving

\

must we the hunters,

must they be the hunted?

\

i never learned the truth

i'd never seen the reality

of who they were

\

perhaps they are just like us,

i think.

\

perhaps they are simply

trying to survive

in this world of horrors.

\

and they are not always

the monsters

we make them out to be

\

yet still

we aim our bows,

we stab our swords,

we slice our knives

\

even though we have

never seen the truth,

we still are _hunting the hunted._


	27. chapter twenty-seven: whilst she sleeps

**a/n: iTS a wRITING dAY yAY**

 **or maybe i'm just procrastinating.**

 **yeah, it's the latter.**

 **and this is more word vomit than anything, because idek**

 **.**

 **twenty-seven**

 _ **whilst she sleeps**_

 **.**

whilst she sleeps, she is dreaming.

she is dreaming of worlds far away from the truth,

lost in the world her imagination created.

the imagination—

a truly wondrous part of our souls and our minds.

the imagination—

the force that created so many dreams.

the imagination—

the fuel of all that live.

the imagination is the one that created the dreams that led our race so far.

and her imagination wanders whilst she sleeps,

led on by the happenings of day

images and words come to her by night

images and words, in her mind so bright

against the dimness of the real world

her imagination sings the most colorful song

because while sleep is upon her,

she can truly dream.

\

 _whilst she sleeps, she dreams._


	28. chapter twenty-eight: hidden depths

**a/n: this prompt is sort of like the one for day 5, 'hidden in the deep'. but i'm gonna do something way different cause vARiEtY**

 **actually i'm going to go back and read number 5 real quick**

 **.**

 **twenty-eight**

 _ **hidden depths**_

 **.**

in the hidden depths

there was a secret world.

\/

 _come, i'll show you the secrets of the world underneath._

/\

there was an underwater world,

where beautiful creatures roamed

they were free,

separate from the dim world above

they lived in wondrous color

the beauty of the ocean depths

\/

 _this is the beauty of the secret we hide._

/\

we are the secret-keepers,

the rulers of this ancient land

one forever kept hidden,

set far beneath the sands

\/

 _the beauty of the place makes you question your belief_

/\

this is the hidden depths

of the roiling oceans above

this is the land secret to all but us.

\/

 _hidden depths, below the surface it lies._


	29. chapter twenty-nine: the kiss

**a/n: YAYYYYYYY I FINALLY CAUGHT UPPPPPPPPP YAYYYYYY**

 **.**

 **twenty-nine**

 _ **the kiss**_

 **.**

the kiss, the feeling of warm, soft lips upon my own.

the feeling of the person you love touching you in such an innocent way, yet the most beautiful way.

\

i felt this wondrous sensation that night—

i felt it for the first time,

and i felt it for the last.

\

it was the beauty of a _kiss._

a wondrous sensation of something i'd never felt before.

\

i would never feel it again.

\

 _i love you, she said._

 _i love you too, i said._

\

one of us changed.

\

she changed.

\

she changed.

i did not.

\

we broke

\

how did we go to this?

what happened?

\

we were once so perfect,

we were once so beautiful.

\

our love has ended.

\

you have gone on,

you do not love me anymore

i still love you.

\

why do i still love you?

\

we kissed that night.

\

we met,

we kissed,

we loved,

we fell.

\

you do not love me.

i do love you.

\

i love and it is an endless cycle of

 _Pain._

\

because you do not love me back.

\

we kissed.

i thought that meant something.

but it means nothing—

not anymore

\

it was the kiss, the one that ended everything.


	30. day thirty: his kids

**a/n: was sort of stumped on this one but hey i did it!**

 **.**

 **thirty**

 _ **his kids**_

 **.**

percy jackson loved his kids.

he loved them with all his huge, loving heart.

/

they were his joy.

his light.

his heart.

/

they were the ones who lifted his heart

as he cried, mourning the ones

who had fallen in battle.

/

but his kids were

young.

/

they could only make him smile.

they could not defend themselves.

/

they could not save themselves

when the monsters came,

ripping their world apart.

/

that day, they were the ones that died,

and so percy jackson cried.

/

because this time the ones who had fallen were his kids.


	31. day thirty-one: the end

**a/n: note at end.**

 **.**

 **thirty-one**

 _ **the end.**_

 **.**

 _i simply wished to be,_

 _i simply wanted to be free._

/\

they would not leave.

she would not be released.

\/

 _i slowly gave up,_

 _the words they said was enough._

/\

she was falling.

\/

 _wondering how this happened_

 _how everything became fallen_

/\

she was

falling.

\/

 _one step to fall off the cliff_

 _just one to enter the mist_

/\

she stared.

down, down, down.

\/

 _staring down from up above_

 _wondering if i'll find a dove_

/\

only one step.

one step.

and she would fall.

\/

 _and in that moment i knew_

 _the action that i had to do_

/\

she knew.

and she would step.

it was simply fate.

\/

 _and i have no fear,_

 _for the end is near._

/\

just.

one.

step.

.

 **a/n: this month has been an amazing month for writing, ahhh i've written some of my favorite works this month. a lot of things have also happened this month: relationships. calls. a certain harrowing trip.**

 **but anyway, this has been awesome and i'll stop being sentimental by saying:**

 **HAPPY HAUNTED HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
